builderbuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Counties in Builder Buddies
Walking in Builder Buddies is not noticeable ever since the Search Towns update, players don't really use walking as necessary as before, but here are the counties shown below, the Highways section will be in another page. http://geekpocketminecraft.mycoldwater.com/bb/towns.html Click on the link, to show the map guide Here are the Following Counties shown in Alphabetical Order with their county seats. * = No Popularity in Last 5 Weeks or Months * Audiuwisa ( Aou-di-u-wi-sa ') County County Seat: Alphawolf Town * * Amber County County Seat: Candy City * Alta County County Seat: Redvines POP '''20 '(Secondary: Beautiful World) * Bradley County County Seat: Minecraft* * Brantley County County Seat: Hundred Islands * Brook(s) County County Seat: Link World * Brooklyn County County Seat: Espoir ( formerly Bella ): Secondary * Baldwin County County Seat: Cookie Love * Colt County County Seat: Honolulu, Hawaii* * Cult County County Seat: Snow Bell Pop '10 '( Secondary: Star Galaxy) * Conechuh (AL) County County Seat: Indiana* * Coffee County County Seat: Summer Town Pop '''10 * Dane County County Seat: The Next Chapter* * Darwin County County Seat: Las Vegas* * Diamond County County Seat: Diamond Falls CCT Pop 100 * Diamond City County County Seat: Misty Hollow (Formerly Youtube City) * Durringham County County Seat: Binx Pop 20 * Disneyland County County Seat: Disneyland CCT * Grady County County Seat: Furry Friends CCT * Grundy County County Seat: Wildwest* CCT (Secondary:Town Of Evil) * Grant County County Seat: Pixar City (Formerly Disneyland) * Grantley County County Seat: Oakvale* (Formely Rose Ridge) * Hall County County Seat: Beach Port Pop 100 ''' * Hawthrone County: Galaxy and Styles* (Secondary: Sesame Street) * Iwas County County Seat: Buddydale* (Secondary: Crystilla) * Ingslata County County Seat: Pandora City (Secondary: Wind Dale) Final Four * Jackson County County Seat: Riverside CCT (Secondary: Quinn Town) Kazmic Empire * Kendal County County Seat: Hidden Cove (Secondary: Switch City) Mystic * Kemp County County Seat: St. Louis (Secondary: Moonpie City) * Logan County County Seat: United Together (Secondary: Home Rown) Otaku * London County County Seat: Travelers Hub * London City County County Seat: London City* (Secondary: Lilypups Town) * Lowndes County County Seat: Oak Vale*(Secondary: * Madison County County Seat: Aerian Natsukashi City CCT (Secondary: Fairy And Chettah) Pop '''20 * Mitch County County Seat: Jolly City * Mitchell County County Seat: Australia CCT (Secondary:Warbucks Village) Pop * Newark County County Seat: Moonrise Kingdom * New York County County Seat: Newyork Pop ' 50' * Northwest County County Seat: Ghost (Outpost) (Secondary:Huskey Love) Toronto * Oflenskee County County Seat: Wolfie Cove (Secondary:Luna Paradise) Idaho Bb High School * Preston County County Seat: City Of Hollywood*(Secondary: Emerald Falls) Potato Paradise * Plymoth County County Seat: Paris City Pop 50 * Peak County County Seat: Deepest Peak*h Click on the link to Show a video of the town and the this massive Ocean! * Polk County County Seat: Buck Island* * Passion County County Seat: Gleenwood Springs*(Secondary:Katelyris Town) * Plufolenthsegee ( Plu-flo-enth-se-gee) County County Seat: Sunflower Fields*(Secondary:Fnaf Universe) Crystal Diamond, Autumn Falls, Guinea Pig Paradise, Potato People, Danger * Pluymouth County County Seat: Popular Creatures (Secondary:Heaven Town) Shanelle Star City Princess * Queens County County Seat: Muppet City CCT (Secondary: Diamond) Myth City, Pennsylvania, Magical Dimmensions, Stomkeep, Cute City * Queen County County Seat: Magix*(Secondary: Happy Friend) * Roscoe County County Seat: Golden Glare (Secondary: World Ireland) * Rabun County County Seat: Kawaii Cenral (Secondary: ) * St. Charles County County Seat: Gold Falls (Secondary:Fox Hollow) Sea Side(On line with Thomas County) * St. Rose County County Seat: Royal Town (Secondary:Magical Moon) Froseh Town * Thomas County County Seat: Loveland (Secondary:Dallas) * Ware County County Seat: Buck Island Secondary: Vietnam More Counties Will be added soon to the article! Other towns not mentioned are with other towns thats near the ones we mentioned